coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Barlow
Susan Barlow (Later Baldwin) was a character in Coronation Street who was born during the shows run in Ep 450 - 5 Apr 1965 . She appeared on a recurring basis from 1965 to 2001, although was a regular character from 1985 to 1987. She was thw twin sister of Peter Barlow and daughter of Ken Barlow and Valerie Barlow. Biography 1965-2001 Susan was born in April 1965 to Ken Barlow and Valerie Barlow. Moments later, her twin brother Peter was born. After Valerie died in 1971, Ken was unable to cope with the kids so sent them to live with Valerie's parents up in Glasgow. Although Ken did visit them occasionally and they even came back down to Weatherfield, Susan and Peter spent their childhood and teenage years being raised by their grandparents. In 1973 Ken hoped to have his kids back full time after he suddenly married Janet Reid, but the marriage didn't work out and Janet wasn't interested in being a mother to his kids, so Susan and Peter remained in Scotland. In 1981, a seventeen-year-old Susan appeared as a bridemaid at her father's wedding to Deirdre Langton, alongside Deirdre's daughter Tracy. In 1985, Susan and Peter celebrated their 21st birthday together. Susan soon fell for local businessman Mike Baldwin (who was 23 years her senior) and the pair got engaged, although Ken didn't approve due to his rivarily with Mike and the fact Mike had an affair with Deirdre in 1983. Regardless, Susan stood by Mike and Ken (after some advice from Peter) grudgingly gave Susan away to Mike at their wedding. After getting married, Mike wanted to start a family with Susan, however she wasn't ready as she wanted to focus on her career. She ended up getting pregnant by Mike in 1987, and went to have an abortion. She tried to claim it was a miscarriage to Mike, however he sussed out that she was lying and threw her out, not wanting to see her again for killing their baby. After a goodbye to Ken, Susan subsequently left town. Unknown to everyone (apart from Peter), Susan was actually still pregnant and lied about the abortion to get away from Mike. She gave birth to a baby boy, who she named Adam. The truth came out at the beginning of 2001 when Peter blurted it out after an argument with Ken. When Mike found out, he wanted custody of Adam which led to Susan attempting to flee town with him. During this, she ended up in a car accident when she lost control of the wheel, and ended up dying. Adam survived the accident, and Mike managed to get custody. Aftermath of her death In November 2017, almost 17 years later, Billy had a fight with Peter Barlow and the police took Billy's fingerprints. Peter vouched for Billy saying they had a huge row and Billy was not thinking straight when he hit Peter. It soon transpired that Billy had been involved in a hit and run in February 2001 after a robbery, the same month and year that Susan Barlow was killed in a road crash. Billy then admitted to Todd Grimshaw that he was in the car and after the crash, he told the driver to drive away. Billy had never been caught but fingerprints were taken at the time of the burned out car as not all the car was burned. He never knew who the woman in the car was. Todd did some digging and found a Susan Barlow Death Crash Horror in a 2001 newspaper. Adam found that during the time he allowed Todd to use his laptop, Todd had researched "Susan Barlow car crash". Todd fobbed him off just saying it was curiosity. Billy admitted the truth to Peter. Billy had cut his leg when trying to stop an argument outside the courthouse. Peter then got revenge on Billy by kidnapping him, driving him to a cliff edge. Billy fell off the cliff when Peter was holding him hostage, but something broke his fall and he got away with moderate injuries. Ken confronted Billy in hospital and told Billy to say that he fell and that Peter was not involved. Background information *The revelation of Susan not really aborting Adam in 1987 can be seen as a slight retcon to the series. She didn't want to leave Mike, and only aborted the baby as she wasn't ready for a family yet. However upon her return in 2001, she apparently "lied" to get away from Mike. Also it was claimed that Ken didn't see Susan since her departure in 1987, even though he continued to visit her off-screen and she even attended Peter's off-screen wedding to Jessica in 1990, meaning that he would have found out in some way about Adam's existence. Memorable info Born: 5th April 1965 Died: 11th February 2001 (aged 35) Full Name: Susan Ida Barlow Parents: Ken Barlow and Valerie Barlow (Nee Tatlock) Siblings: Peter Barlow (twin), Lawrence Cunningham, Daniel Osbourne (half, same father), Tracy Barlow (adoptive) Spouse: Mike Baldwin (1986-1987) Children: Adam Barlow (1988) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1965. Category:Characters last seen in 2001. Category:Barlows. Category:1965 births. Category:1986 Marriages Category:2001 Deaths Category:1960s arrivals Category:1960s Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:2000s deaths Category:1970s Category:Twins